1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining walls for flowerbeds in particular and more particularly pertains to a new retaining wall assembly for providing a decorative barrier for flowerbeds and along driveways and sidewalks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retaining walls for flowerbeds in particular is known in the prior art. More specifically, retaining walls for flowerbeds in particular heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,707; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,218; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254; U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,861; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,311; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,903.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retaining wall assembly. The prior art includes descriptions of inventions having retaining walls and support members supports the walls.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new retaining wall assembly which has many of the advantages of the retaining walls for flower beds in particular mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new retaining wall assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art retaining walls for flower beds in particular, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including elongate base members being adapted to be disposed in a ground; and also includes elongate support members being spacedly attached to the elongate base members and extending upwardly therefrom; and further includes wall support members being disposed between the elongate support members; and also includes wall structures being mounted upon the base assembly and to the elongate support members and about the wall support members. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements described in the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the retaining wall assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new retaining wall assembly which has many of the advantages of the retaining walls for flower beds in particular mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new retaining wall assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art retaining walls for flower beds in particular, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new retaining wall assembly for providing a decorative barrier for flowerbeds and along driveways and sidewalks.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new retaining wall assembly that is easy and convenient to construct and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new retaining wall assembly that is long lasting and is impervious to the changing weather conditions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.